


Никого не будет в доме

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Isolation, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, kind of, quiet spring mornings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: «– С добрым утром, придурок, – улыбается Баки. – Ты, – говорит Стив. – Ты же умер».Переведено с разрешения автора.Переводчик советует очень серьезно отнестись к чтению саммари.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's no one home but you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627293) by [smalltalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltalk/pseuds/smalltalk). 



Стив просыпается под пронзительный сигнал тревоги – тот самый, который Сэм как-то поставил ему на телефон для утренних пробежек и от которого руки не доходили избавиться. Он хлопает по холодной железке, пока шум не стихает, и комната снова погружается в тишину, нарушаемую только знакомой мелодией, проникающей в окно небольшого дома в хорошем районе.  
Звуки весны.  
Ровный гул улицы внизу и птичье пение над головой. Утренние разговоры и далекие велосипедные звонки. Мягкий солнечный свет сквозь занавески, ложащийся абстрактными рисунками на пол.  
Он лениво вспоминает, что планов на день нет – все выжжено, и некого искать. В конце концов, это удачная смена ритма, верно? Просто остаться в постели, потому что можно, потому что миру ты больше не нужен, потому что мир успешно забыл о твоем существовании.  
Легкий ветерок гуляет по комнате. Стив улыбается в одеяло.  
Он никогда не открывает окон – трудно смотреть на Бруклин, когда-то бывший домом, а теперь просто очередное место, где надо переждать бессонницу. Утра не бывают добрыми, когда, открывая глаза, видишь пустую половину постели. Но можно ненадолго представить, что прошел всего день с тех пор, как он спал на одной из сдвинутых вместе односпальных кроватей, а горячие, как печка, ноги прижимались к пяткам, отгоняя утренний холодок.  
Ветер вдруг усиливается, заставляя завернуться в простыни и подтянуть колени к груди – потому что рядом нет того, кто обнял бы, согревая.  
На миг пропадает солнце. Забавно – Стив никогда не открывает окон…

Он сбрасывает одеяло и, выскочив из постели, осторожно пересекает комнату, подходя к окну. Деревья возле дома достают до самой крыши; где угодно может притаиться снайпер, а окно распахнуто. Он никогда не открывает окон. Единственные, кто знает, что он остался здесь, это Сэм и Нат, а они никогда не являются без предупреждения, без стука в дверь, без…  
– Эй, привет.  
Голос из-за спины обрывает стремительный поток мыслей. Мягкий и сладкий, как сахарная вата. Стиву становится дурно.  
Он живет один.  
Он поворачивается с колотящимся о ребра сердцем. Бьющимся о легкие так, словно после всех прошедших лет они вот-вот откажут.  
Колени слабеют, и впервые за много месяцев рукам не хватает карандаша. Словами гостя не описать, их не хватит; настоящий шедевр, как всегда. Спотыкающийся в танце, пьяный, в подтяжках и мятой рубашке, с чертовщинкой в уголках улыбающихся губ и проклятием на кончиках пальцев. Кое-чего Стив просто не был способен воспроизвести на бумаге, даже по самой точной памяти – но запомнил все.  
А теперь он стоит у постели Стива: в майке, руки в карманах драных джинсов.  
Стив открывает рот в поисках подходящих слов, потому что неправильные снова обратят гостя в бегство – ведь так обычно бывает? Он выдыхает, как если бы шел по канату, но все слова, просящиеся на язык, разбиваются об пол. Между ними пропасть пространства и времени.  
– С добрым утром, придурок, – улыбается Баки, едва приподняв уголки губ.  
– Ты, – Стив его не слушает. – Ты же умер.  
Баки мягко ухмыляется, и у глаз появляются морщинки, словно Стив только что отпустил смешную шутку. В одно мгновение он зажимает Стива в угол у окна, мозолистыми пальцами, едва касаясь, пробегает вниз по рукам. От него пахнет домом – тем временем, когда еда была скудной и ею приходилось делиться, когда счастьем были тихие субботние утра вроде этого.  
Вот так. Стив знает, что сошел с ума.  
– Ты умер, – повторяет он, опуская взгляд на металлические пальцы, поднимающие его за подбородок, скользящие вниз по изгибу шеи, слушая ровное гудение металла, когда тот прижимает его к стене. Все рефлексы молчат, он забывает, что стал на фут выше и на сотню фунтов тяжелее, что ему хватит сил сопротивляться.  
– Вот как ты приветствуешь друга, вернувшегося домой? – выдыхает Баки Стиву в щеку. Дыхание такое теплое. Стиву хочется потянуться навстречу. Как цветок к свету.  
– Ты мертв, – повторяет он снова, уже тверже. – Тебя… тебя убили во время воздушной атаки два года назад. Никто не выжил. Тело нашли. Нам пришлось похоронить твои останки там же, я видел их, я знаю. Ты мертв.  
– Мертв? Да брось, в самом деле. О чем ты? – смех Баки низкий, грудной. Глаза смотрят прямо Стиву в душу, видя всю ложь, произнесенную за два года.  
– Ни о чем. Ты нереален, – качает головой Стив. – Не можешь быть. Даже магия не способна тебя вернуть, Бак, мы _пытались_. Похоже, это и есть результат попытки, теперь твой призрак не может даже дать мне…  
– Эй, успокойся. Я здесь. Почувствуй, посмотри, я настоящий, Стив.  
Баки показывает на себя, глаза опасно вспыхивают.  
– Я знаю, что у нас есть все время мира, но терпение не мой конек. Где мой обещанный поцелуй, а?  
И, боже, если бы можно было просто поверить ему. Перестать сомневаться и вернуть все вспять. Стив отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы вернуть его, – если бы у него еще что-то оставалось. Он замирает, жалко всхлипнув.  
– Ну давай, – Баки поднимает его ладонь, сжимая своей, живой. – Видишь? Реальность, плоть и кровь.  
Его пальцы переплетаются с пальцами Стива – соединяются естественно и совпадают идеально, как прежде, тепло, настояще и правильно.  
– _Бак_ , – всхлипывает Стив, падая на широкую грудь, в теплое объятие: колени подкашиваются, собственное тело не слушается его. Солдат, которого люди готовы были назвать первым после бога, такая кровь течет в его жилах, – он все еще цепляется за этого человека, как за спасительную нить, словно иначе и дышать невозможно.  
– Эй, родной мой, – шепчет Баки, убирая со лба Стива отросшие волосы, стирая слезы со щек. – Я здесь. Я дома. Почему ты так долго просыпался? Я ждал так давно.  
– Прости, Баки, _прости меня_ … – просит Стив снова и снова, за что-то – за все, что мог сделать, но не сделал.  
Баки тихонько посмеивается, когда Стив утыкается лицом ему в шею, и целует его в темя, как будто отсутствие разницы в росте ничего не значит. Баки прикасается к нему, и с такой тщательностью возведенные стены обращаются в пыль.  
Стив вдыхает и выдыхает под звук сердцебиения (собственного или Баки, он не знает точно). Первый вздох за десятки лет: тот, что он сдерживал с сороковых.  
Теплое тело, рука в руке, долгожданное возвращение домой.  
Однажды Стив хотел всего этого. Хотел прожить такую жизнь – когда-то давно.  
– Ты в порядке, Стиви, – мягко говорит Баки, чуть грустно, как будто слышал его мысли. – Ты уже не спишь.  
Он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть Баки в глаза. Они серые, как океан, как асфальт после грозы.  
_Я не сплю_.

Стив просыпается под звук будильника.  
Окно распахнуто, и занавески привидениями танцуют на ветру.


End file.
